Hatred vs Love, Dichotomy
by MereWhispers
Summary: 【complete】A compilation of Dramione Drabbles. {Indicated 'complete', because every single chapter is complete in itself.}
1. 1: Stressed

**RATING:** _M_

 **GENRE:** Fluff, Humor, Romance.

 **SUMMARY:** Hermione's excessive stress is affecting her health, and making her snap at people. Well, at least that is what Harry thinks is the reason behind her strange behavior when he visits her office.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As you can see - I've turned this into a compilation. Here's the first one. [This is actually an amendment made to 'Stressed'. I haven't lost the reviews on this one, that way.]

* * *

 **Stressed**

* * *

"Hermione, you're sweating…"

" _Am_ I?" she ground out, stiffening suddenly as she gripped the armrest.

"...and fidgeting," Harry frowned.

" _Sign_ the damned _papers_ , and _leave_ , Harry." She cradled her forehead in a palm, breathing pattern disturbed.

"I know you're stressed-" He shut up at her glare, signing the agreement. "I'll keep the hexes under control, but the Centaurs there-"

" _Harry_ ," she groaned, " _leave_."

Irritation on his face, Harry left her office.

She sagged back in her seat, letting out a moan as a tongue traced her slit, his voice vibrating against it. "He's left?"

"Do I care? _Keep going_ , Draco."

* * *

 _Review! xAishwarya._


	2. 2: A Muggle Present

**GENRE:** Family, Fluff, Humor.

 **SUMMARY:** Hermione is surprised when Draco gifts their son with self-created something 'Muggle', for his birthday. He really never seemed capable of such an act. But - is he, really?

* * *

 **A Muggle Present**

* * *

"You _wrote_ this?" Her eyes were wide, incredulous. " _Seriously_ Draco?"

He shrugged, flipping open the object of his efforts. "You said Scorpius needed exposure to Muggle lifestyle."

Mouth agape, Hermione looked at her jubilantly grinning son, as he snatched the book away from Draco. "Thank you, Father. I love this."

"Happy birthday, kid." Draco smirked at Hermione's wide eyes.

She pulled the _Book of Alphabet_ from the child's hands. Then her eyebrows shot up, expression frozen between disbelief and suppressed humour. Soon, annoyance overtook.

"Incorrigible," she hissed, " _M stands for Malfoy_? For exposure to _Muggle_ lifestyle? Oh, _Godric_!"

* * *

 **Review if you read.**

 **xoxo**

 _ **Aishwarya.**_


	3. 3: An Awkward Adversity

**RATING:** _M_

 **GENRE:** Family, Fluff, Humor.

 **SUMMARY:** A quarrel breaks out between Draco and Hermione, involving the lady's filing a complaint about some terribly awkward situation their little son traps her in, to her husband. And they don't even know if - however preposterous be the possibility - the little one's done it on purpose...

* * *

 **An Awkward Adversity**

* * *

"He, _what_?"

A sigh.

"And where were _you_? A three-year-old ought _not_ to rummage through sex toys, Hermione!"

"Don't patronize me, Draco. I wasn't around because I trusted the _supposedly_ _reliable_ lock that you put on that chest!"

"How _did_ Scorpius break through? It's a fucking _bloodlock_!"

" _Your_ conniving son _accidentally_ hurt himself and touched his blood to the drawer."

" _What_? I'm sure it was…accidental." A pause. "What did he see?"

" _What not_ ," Hermione muttered before shrieking: "He had my bloody _strap-on_ around his _head_!"

Robes swished - Draco passed out cold on the floor.

A child's laughter gurgled, then.

* * *

 _PLEASE tell me you like this! *makes puppy-dog eyes*_

 _Jokes apart, please REVIEW, whether you like it or not. I hope you do, though._

 _PS. This is self-explanatory enough, I guess. But if something doesn't dawn upon you, feel free to ask!_

 _xoxo_

 _Aishwarya._


	4. 4: Friday Night Bash

**RATING:** _M_

 **GENRE:** Humor, Romance.

 **SUMMARY:** Despite an entire night in bed with his wife, what ill-experience from last night's party has caused Draco to remain grumpy? A dare involved? Hermione is stunned.

* * *

 **Friday Night Bash**

* * *

They'd humped - fucked - shagged - _made love_. Yes, all four through their four ecstatic rounds across the night. And for some reason unknown to Hermione.

"Draco?"

He grunted.

"Are you… _better_?"

He sighed. "A bit, but not enough. More feverish rounds are called for."

Melodrama. Getting any more _feverish_ was physically impossible.

"I'm gonna _castrate_ Weasel," he grumbled.

"Will you _now_ tell me, _what_ he made you do?"

"No," he huffed. Four silent heartbeats passed. " _Potter_ kissed _me_."

She gasped - choked - sputtered.

" _Snogged_ , rather," he grimaced, "I'm never _looking_ at him again!"

Nor attending Ron's _Friday Night Bash_ again either, she decided.

* * *

 _Not really good with this 100-words stuff, but it's fun. :D_

 _Review if you Read._

 _xo_

 _Aishwarya_.


	5. 5: New Year

**RATING:** _T_

 **GENRE:** Romance.

 **SUMMARY:** Draco's bright plans for the New Year's Eve dwindle as he manages to ensure that Hermione sports an awfully sour mood. But, at the end of the day, things do finally turn his way.

* * *

 **New Year**

* * *

"Sleep, Draco." She draws the covers up.

Draco groans. _This_ isn't his planned New Year's Eve! Taking his girlfriend to see his parents has been a bad idea, after all.

He take a breath, seeking nonexistent courage.

"Granger-"

" _Sleep_ , Draco." A sigh. "And no more _Granger_ , I beg. We're past our third anniversary, remember?"

He winces, but tries against despair.

He extracts her hand from under the sheets. "Become a _Malfoy_ , then?"

She gasps; he slides the engagement ring on.

Then they are a bundle of limbs, giggles, messy ' _yes_ 's, and sloppy kisses as they tumble into the new year.

* * *

 _Fluff. Nonsense, really. I always plan out plots for larger one-hots, but they end up being squeezed into a Drabble. Sigh. I have two utterly ridiculous plot bunnies hoping in my head, currently. One of them features Dark!Draco, and the other Quidditch - lots, and lots of Quidditch._

 _Review if you Read this. Makes me overjoyed._

 _xo_

 _Aishwarya._


	6. 6: Not Knowing

**RATING:** _M_

 **GENRE:** Angst, Romance.

 **SUMMARY:** She knew she loved him. She knew he didn't know; nor reciprocated. And she knew that the plan was silly. She knew he was going to know.

* * *

 **Not Knowing**

* * *

Despite the anonymous note, she felt he _knew_. He knew and _that_ was why he won't come. She knew.

Yet, she couldn't explain it to Ginny, when the redhead asked why she was waiting, Polyjuice Potion in hand, peeping down from her balcony over to the patio of the club beneath her flat.

* * *

"Dra- _co_ ," She moaned as he thrust deeper.

"Shut _up_ , Astoria," He growled, "and take it… as you wanted… before the wedding." He panted.

Hermione sighed. _Astoria. Wedding_. But… "Why?"

"You _know_!" He snarled, "your hair… eyes... not brown… _Granger_!" He came, then.

"I know," Hermione wept, then.

* * *

 _A silly little Drabble. Pretty self-explanatory, I guess. Still;_

 _ **Hr wants to have Draco the only way she can, before he in unreachable in his betrothal. The note she sends anonymously makes him think it is from his fiancé. Under polyjuice, she is his fiancé. In throes of passion, he tells 'Astoria' what he normally always does; it is news to Hermione, so she weeps.**_

 _What else?_

 _Please Review if you read._

 _xoxo_

 _Aishwarya._


	7. 7: Unrequited

**RATING:** _K_

 **GENRE:** Angst, Romance, Tragedy.

 **SUMMARY:** Accidental magic from an expected candidate creates unimaginable chaos at Hermione and Draco's wedding. Can it be mended? Does she find it worth mending?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello. I was getting rather bored with all the fluff and humor I'm writing, these days. This one's more on the grave part. I hope this doesn't seem too silly. I wanted to write something bigger, more easily decipherable on this same theme. But that takes time, and I'm impatient. So - apologies in advance.

* * *

 **Unrequited**

Hermione's heart convulsed. She looked, unseeing, at the lifeless gray eyes that were showering love at her, moments ago.

"Hermione." Harry engulfed her in a comforting hug. "It's Lucius."

The blond's hateful stares at the couple getting married had caused some devastating accidental magic. Devastating enough to cease his son's life.

The Marriage Law was binding them together. Draco's unrequited love was a gradual development.

"She's a _really_ strong witch." Arthur Weasley smiled. "Get them married, and he'll survive."

None could question the man's knowledge. All came down to her.

She didn't _not_ love him enough to refuse, she realised.

* * *

 _Review if you read._

 _I'm heartily welcoming criticism. But please keep it constructive and not humiliating._

 _xoxo_

 _Aishwarya_.


	8. 8: Review

**RATING:** _M_

 **GENRE:** Fluff, Humor, Romance.

 **SUMMARY:** Hermione is nervous about Draco's opinion of her very first performance in bed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you, lovelies, for liking the previous ones!

* * *

 **Review**

* * *

Hermione panted as her sweaty body was vacated by Draco. He gave her left nipple a final suckle before dropping next to her, on the bed.

Hermione shut her eyes.

For her, it had been _amazing_. But thoughts of what _he_ thought plagued her.

"You okay?" asked her boyfriend of seven months.

"Sore, but… _content_."

"Yeah. Girls' first time is - "

She gasped. "I… _How_ did you know?"

Draco scoffed. " _Really_?"

She felt conscious of her exposed body.

" _Hermione_ ," he cooed, "you weren't the _only_ virgin, here."

His tongue slid into her gaping mouth; insecurities left her with a breathy moan.

* * *

 _YOUR review? *giggles*_

 _xAishwarya!_


End file.
